


her salt stained lips

by gone_girl



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, theres semi explicit sex also, they're spending the weekend at katherine's beach house, this is just gay lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_girl/pseuds/gone_girl
Summary: She chases the sea, always.





	her salt stained lips

Waves crash against the beach, the rhythm staggered and slow as their kisses. Hands on legs on hips. The air smells like Katherine’s perfume and their sweat, mixing with the salt of the wind from the east.

Katherine bites, little love nips. She leaves tiny dents that last long enough for the heavy sea breeze to blow over them, quick and cool, before Katherine licks away the salt and they're moving in time with the water again.

It rises in Sarah’s abdomen, and recedes again before the crest. She chases the sea, always, hands grasping at the swells of Katherine’s body and the waves of her hair and the saltwater pools in her collarbones.

Katherine’s hands wield more power than the gods of the sea. Sarah’s spine rises by the tides, and for a moment they're both as still and tense and silent as though they were underwater.

“You're beautiful.” Katherine’s eyes are hidden by the shadows cast by her hair. Her mouth is red and wet and a little open. Reverent. Sarah can't resist kissing it.

“Lemme get my mouth on you before you start talking pretty.” Sarah puts her hands on Katherine’s hips and presses her mouth directly over the pulse point on Katherine’s neck. Sarah feels Katherine’s arms shake as they hold her up.

“It's not talking pretty, it's true,” Katherine says, a little mulishly. Sarah smiles.

“Okay, pretty girl.” Sarah pushes up and over, knocking Katherine to her back. “Let's see how you take a storm.”

Her mouth sets a storm rolling in Katherine, kissing and sucking and bringing it to a crashing climax. All Sarah can do is hold her girl, her storm, and marvel.

~

Sarah wakes up to gray sunlight struggling through the dawn sky. Katherine isn't a touchy sleeper, hasn't wrapped around Sarah in the night, but she snuffles and shifts as Sarah disentangles herself from the sheets and gets up. The bed is soft, softer than Sarah ever used to imagine. Katherine is the only part of it that puts Sarah at ease.

It’s not an enormous house, not one like Katherine's in the city, but big nonetheless. It's quiet. No noise except the squawking of birds and the crash of waves outside. Sarah pulls on the nightdress she brought but didn't put on the night before and opens the door cautiously. The hinges creak faintly. Katherine sleeps. The world breathes quietly beneath Sarah’s bare feet.

She makes her way downstairs. There’s little food, so Sarah has water. It's Sunday, which means she doesn't have work. But the city seems very far away. Sarah can only see the ocean out of the kitchen window.

Sarah sits on the kitchen table, swinging her feet. She doesn't know how long it is. Only as long as it takes for the sky to go from gray to pink to blue.

Footsteps sound on the stairs, light and quick. It's Katherine, coming down to greet Sarah in the house they have for themselves for the weekend. Sarah wants to memorize the sound.

Sure enough, Katherine appears in the doorway. Her hair is a mess, and her makeup is a little smeared.

“You.” Sarah pauses. “Are ass naked.”

Katherine laughs, coming close enough so that Sarah’s knees are touching her hips. “Thought you were going to call me beautiful,” she says, leaning forward and kissing Sarah.

“You’re that too,” Sarah concedes. “Didn't know if it was gonna be that kinda weekend.”

“Isn't that why we came out here?” Katherine asks, a mischievous smile on her face as she chases Sarah’s lips. Sarah leans back, unable to resist laughter.

“I guess. I kinda wanted to go to the beach,” Sarah says. “Didn't bring no suit, though.”

“My father owns this land,” Katherine says, and Sarah widens her legs so Katherine can come closer. “We don't need suits or any clothes at all.” She rests her head on Sarah’s shoulder. Sarah puts her hands on Katherine’s waist, thumbs rubbing at the soft skin.

“Your father,” Sarah says. “Wonder what he'd say.”

“Oh, don't,” Katherine says, faint annoyance in her tone. “He can't ruin this.”

Sure he can. Sarah doesn't want to pick a fight, though, so she just tugs Katherine closer and agrees.

Katherine lifts her head. Her eyes search Sarah’s face, and she traces Sarah’s mouth with her thumb.

“I love the shape of your lips,” Katherine says quietly. “The way it crooks up a little here-” Her thumb comes to rest at the corner of Sarah’s mouth, and Sarah can hardly breathe. “You always look like you know something I don't.”

“I ain't know that was sexy for a reporter,” Sarah says. The accent that she and Davey worked so hard to get rid of is thickening as Sarah gets flustered.

Katherine smiles. “It's what drew me to you in the first place,” she says. “Just wanted to hear what you knew.”

“What’d you hear?” Sarah asks as Katherine presses kisses along her jaw. She tilts her head back, feeling remnants of Katherine’s waxy lipstick on her neck.

“Is it too cliche for me to say the world?” Katherine asks, smiling against Sarah’s skin. Sarah laughs despite herself and Katherine pulls away.

“Wanna know what I heard in you?”

“Do tell.”

Sarah presses a light kiss to the corner of Katherine’s mouth. “The big wide ocean.”

Katherine smiles, just for a second. Then she disengages herself from Sarah and starts rummaging around the kitchen, still buck naked.

“Think we gonna have to go to town if we wanna eat,” Sarah says, leaning back.

“Aw, shit,” Katherine says, and Sarah bursts into laughter. Katherine looks up, nonplussed.

“Your accent’s changin’,” Sarah says through laughter. “I never heard no rich white girl say ‘aw, shit’ like that.”

Katherine snorts. “You newsies are a bad influence on me,” she says, straightening. “Let’s get dressed and then go get some food.”

“View’s so nice, though.”

“Shush,” Katherine says, grinning. “Come on.”

They spend the morning out, hands carefully not touching. Katherine buys them breakfast at a tiny beachside restaurant, and Sarah can tell she's never been there before. It’s because Katherine can't be seen by her father’s friends with a black girl, Sarah knows that, and it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

By noon, Sarah makes them head back. She never usually goes into such white neighborhoods, and it's unnerving and frightening.

They go to the beach instead, clothes off and bright sun beating down. Katherine’s family owns a whole stretch of beach, and nobody can see them. Sarah falls into the rhythm of the waves easily, and the morning is almost made up for when Katherine dips her in the water, laughing and kissing her salt stained lips.

“I love you,” Katherine says. Water pushes around Sarah’s fingers. She curls her toes in the wet sand. She considers making a fuss. But while they're alone, protected from view by the ocean, it's simple.

“I love you too.”

Katherine's smile is small, and her eyes are soft. “It's going to be hard,” she says.

“I know,” Sarah says. “Better than you, I know. It never won't be hard. But we’re here for now, yeah? And we love each other?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that's all.” Sarah lays her hands on Katherine’s jaw and kisses her. The waves pulse around them, lovingly, gently.

They hold the ocean inside themselves, protected. 

**Author's Note:**

> shrug emoji
> 
> im @francissulivan on tumblr dot com


End file.
